Falling
by tasukichiriko
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi get their kites stuck in a tree and go to retrieve them.


Title: Falling Author: Kimmie (.  
Category: light fluff Pairings: Tamaki/Haruhi.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Bisco Hatori's. Rating: PG.  
Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: I started work on this the other night and finished it so that lj user=aishuu would write me fic. ^_^ This is my first real Oho fic, so please excuse my complete inability to be confident doing do yet. Enjoy if you can!

"The weather's nice today, isn't it, Haruhi?"

Haruhi swung her legs back and forth and looked out across the campus. "Mmm."

"Now, you know that Father didn't mean for this to happen."

"Things have already been said about the road paved with good intentions, Tamaki-sempai."

Tamaki touched his fingertips together. "I thought we were just going to climb up, grab it, and go."

Looking up the tree at the two brightly-colored objects tangled together aropund a branch, Haruhi sighed and leaned back slightly. "You should have known we couldn't reach those from here."

It was at that moment that Tamaki had the misfortune of looking down. "Haruhi!" He immediately scrambled to grab hold of the tree trunk. "The ground is too far away! What if Father were to fall?"

"Then Mori-sempai would carry you to Kyouya-sempai's family's hospital and they would fix you up. Hunny would bring you cake, but eat the strawberry off it. The twins would laugh at you and then tell you jokes until you felt better."

"And you?"

Haruhi swung her legs a bit more. "I would... I would probably fall with you."

Tamaki let go of the tree trunk a bit. "Well, no father would want his precious daughter to get hurt." He took a deep breath and hauled himself up so that he was standing on the branch he'd been sitting on. "I'll be right back."

Haruhi watched as Tamaki quickly pulled himself several more yards up the tree and managed to free the kites which they'd flown right into it earlier in the afternoon. He smiled down at Haruhi as he let the kites sail down to the ground. Anjd then he saw the ground again and slipped.

Without thinking, Haruhi jumped to her feet on her own branch as she saw Tamaki begin to fall. Just as his feet went past her head, she tackled him up against the tree to try to stop him, but lost her footing. And then they were falling, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Haruhi awoke a short while later in Kyouya's arms, with Tamaki's head near her own as he was being carried by Mori. She smiled a bit. She knew her host club. There was a bit of pain in her left shoulder, but the gentle rocking of Kyouya's quick steps lulled her back into sleep before anyone could even notice she was awake.

When Haruhi awoke again, she saw an impossibly white ceiling. She let her head fall to one side where she saw a cheery pair of curtains on her window and a box from Hunny's favorite bakery. She laughed a single note and hauled her head up to look to the other side where she saw an IV stand and a curtain. Her eyes traced the line down to her own arm and she panicked slightly before realizing that she was in a hospital, and this sort of thing was commonplace.

And then she heard the laughter coming from the other side of the curtain. "Kaoru?"

A second later, the curtain was pushed back by the twins who gave her their biggest smiles. "Ah! Haruhi's awake!"

Hunny was taking the strawberry off the top of a piece of cake and handing it to Mori who passed it off to Tamaki who was in a similar position to Tamaki, only he had a plaster cast on his right arm. "Tamaki-sempai!"

Tamaki looked over at her. "Haruhiiiiii-- Father fell out of the tree after all."

Hikaru snickered. "We learned an English song a while ago that fits this. iHaruhi and Tamaki, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Haruhi with a baby carriage!/i" There was humor in his voice, but there was a hint of annoyance in the way he stood.

Tamaki blinked a bit at the English, although Haruhi blushed immediately. She wasn't a special scholarship student for nothing. Tamaki quickly caught on once he caught the look on Haruhi's face. "Hikaru! Kaoru! That's no way to treat a lady!" If there was one thing that Tamaki was good at, it was chivalry. And maybe climbing iup/i trees, but not down.

Kyouya entered the room at that moment, taking a moment to observe the situation and push his glasses up his nose. "I'm sorry, everyone, but visiting hours are over and the doctors will be coming in just a moment to conduct a more thorough examination of our two patients."

Mori nodded and packed up Tamaki's cake. Hunny frowned and clutched his bunny. The twins hooked their arms together and sighed. "Just as we were starting to have fun!"

Watching everyone leave, Haruhi wondered whether she would be released in order to go to school the next day. When the door closed behind Kyouya, Haruhi finally felt the word "Goodbye" slip from between her lips. She shook her head slightly and looked over at Tamaki. "So, you're afraid of heights?"

Tamaki looked intently at the ceiling. No. I'm afraid of falling."

Remembering Tamaki holding her when she became afraid of the thunder, Haruhi pushed back her blankets and grabbed hold of her IV stand, dragging it with her as he climbed onto Tamaki's bed and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Tamaki. "I'm sorry, sempai. I didn't mean to let you fall."

Awkwardly returning the hug with his left arm, Tamaki laughed softly. "If I'd known you were going to grab me, I would have tried to get away so you wouldn't get hurt."

Haruhi nestled her face further into the crook of Tamaki's neck. "I was afraid that you were going to die. And I realized, Tamaki-sempai, that I would be very upset if you weren't in my life anymore."

With his left hand, Tamaki pulled Haruhi away and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "You know that Father wouldn't ever leave his precious daughter."

Haruhi's eyes welled with tears suddenly. "I'm not your daughter. I'm just a girl. And, now, just like all of the other girls, I'm falling for you. Why is that?"

Wiping away a tear that slid down Haruhi's cheek, Tamaki smiled. "Because we were up in a tree. And because I love you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his lips smudging the tear track more than his fingers had. "I love you like a man, not like a Father at all." He leaned in hesitantly, licking his lips just slightly, before capturing Haruhi's mouth against his own. She whimpered slightly and he immediately pulled back. "Haruhi..."

She took a deep breath and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "The doctor will be in soon. Kyouya said so." She slowly climbed down off Tamaki's bed and returned to her own. "Don't worry, Tamaki-sempai. We probably won't have to go to school tomorrow because of this, so we can spend the whole day figuring it out." Her smile lit the room like a lightbulb.

Owari. ^_~ 


End file.
